All the World's a Stage
by bardsgrl4evr
Summary: Forge is messing around with his machines again and Rogue regrets offering to help him when the two of them are thrown through multiple universes. Rogue just wants to get home but Forge won't accelerate the possess until Rogue learns to stop worrying and start enjoying herself. Multiple Crossovers: Taking Requests.
1. Westeros

An explosion erupted in the tech-filled room and Forge's self appointed lab was soon filled with black smoke. The exhaust fans kicked on nearly immediately and within seconds the room was cleared, of both the smoke and the two students that had been in there before the blast rocked the room.

* * *

"I." "Hate." "You." Rogue clutched her chest, couching and choking out the smoke from the unexpected explosion. Even doubled over and making wince-worthy wheezing sounds, the young woman managed to glare deadly at her teammate. The guilty party didn't even have the decency to look apologetic. In fact, he could nearly be described as giddy. The nerve of his behavior sent her blood boiling, and nearly rivaled the burning her skin was experiencing under the high sun.

The anger towards Forge was immediately squashed as she jolted upright, eyes darting every way possible. Sand, red sand, and so much of it, clear across the horizon with the occasional mountain breaking up the view.

"What did you do, Forge?" Rogue kept moving about in a circle, certain this was just a sick, elaborate but sick, joke.

"Would you believe a 'I don't know'?" Forge offered weakly, not daring to even look at Rogue. Instead he keyed commands into his personal version of a Palm Pilot. Rogue shot her head towards him and narrowed her eyes darkly causing Forge to gulp nervously, "I thought not."

"You know what you did; even if you don't know -how- you did it, you always know -what- you did. So I ask you again. What. Did. You. Do!" Rogue's voice echoes around them in a nearly eerily manner and the sound of beating surfaced as her words died away.

"There." Forge pointed off in the distance, a dark spot in the sky was growing larger, closer to them. A quick glance offered no cover for the mutants so they braced themselves as the single spot split into three and soon resembled the outline of birds.

"I don't do well with birds," Rogue snorted at Forge's statement, recalling the Institute's trip to the local aviary. After the obvious negative reaction the winged creatures had had towards the tech-man, they had to create a "no-admit" list just to put Forge on it.

Time seemed to crawl as the shaped drew closer, the two teens waiting nervously. Rogue shifted her stance, hand sweeping over the ground a grabbing a jagged rock. "I don't know where we are, Forge, but those are definitely NOT birds." Her teammate's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he sent her a look.

"Those are dragons." She answered his unasked question.

"And how do you know what dragons look like?" Forge inquired in disbelief.

"Are you really asking me that? You may be a genius but you sure can be an idiot sometimes."

"So what you suggest we do?"

"We wait. Chances are we're of no concern to them." Deep in Rogue's bones she didn't believe what she said, but she tried to reassure her teammate's worried face. "But, just to be on the safe side, if you can get us out of here, before those dragons get closer, that would be great." She known they would be screwed if they were confronted by the winged beasts. Rogue's powers didn't work on animals -if they even worked in this place- and Forge wasn't exactly the offensive-play kind of guy. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him key furiously on his gadget, beads of sweat rolling down his head.

"Any time would be good," Rogue's southern voice hitched up an octave as the dragons seemed to be gaining speed. She could clearly see the coloring and detailed scales on the dragons and she pulled Forge with her as she took large steps backwards, eyes locked on the quickly approaching beasts.

The largest landed a few meters away, with the two flanking behind it on either side. As the two mutants tried to distancing themselves, the dragons walked forward, matching them step for step. Rogue had not realized how loud the dragons had been flapping their wings until they stopped and she could make out the loud stomping of galloping horses getting closer. Daring to glance away from the dragons she spotted a multitude of riders on the approach, as if they had been following the dragons.

"Forge," Rogue nudged her teammate, certain he was too engrossed in his tech to notice something on his own. "We've got more company on the way. How much longer?"

Forge, delightfully surprised to find dragons so close, quickly clicked a picture of them on his phone before going back to keying commands into his machine. "Not much longer," he offer reassuringly.

"If you don't hurry, we won't have much longer," Rogue clenched the rock tightly in her hand and gritted her teeth. This was absolutely the last time she was going to help Forge with any of his experiments. Although actually seeing dragons was definitely pretty cool.

A lone white horse rode ahead of the other riders and it looked as if a ghost sat upon it; nearly silver hair gently waving in the breeze, pale blue dress almost translucent in the bright sunlight. The ghost maiden maiden stopped her horse not far from the mutants and her eyes raked over them suspiciously. When the largest dragon screeched at her, she finally spoke.

"I am Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, the Unburnt and Khalessi to the Dorthraki, and those are my children there in front of you. Who are you that you can call my dragons to your side like a couple of trained dogs?" The woman sat regally in her saddle, the venom in her question contradicting with her soft, fragile looking frame.

Before Rogue opened her mouth to respond, Forge spoke, bowing deeply to the woman, "It is a great honor to meet you Khalessi. I'm Forge, this is Rogue. We did not mean to call your dragons, purely an accident, won't happen again, I assure you. We must be going now. Oh! Before I forget, the Narrow Sea is three days west of here," Forge pointed behind him before pressing a button on his gadget. Rogue covered her eyes with her arm as the two mutants were engulfed in brightness, leaving Daenerys perplexed and hopeful at the same time.

The head of her Queensguard, Jorah Mormont, former lord of Bear Island, rode up to her as the two teens vanished. "Khalessi?" He implored hesitantly.

Daenerys turned to her friend and confidante, eyes sparkling. "We're nearly there Jorah." She scratched the head of her largest child as it cooed beside of her. "Soon, the Iron Throne will be mine."


	2. Tri-State Area

Rogue gave Forge a sound whack on his arm when the two landed and he cried out, startled by her sudden display of violence and began rubbing the spot on his arm he was certain would bruise.

"What was that for?" Rogue crossed her arms with a huff and glared at hims with a look that clearly said, _You're kidding, right?!_

"Oh, dragons, right," Forge had the sense at least to sheepishly look down at his feet.

"Actually that part was kinda cool," Rogue muttered, though judging by the grin now splitting his face, Forge had heard her.

"So, genius, where -and when- are we now?" The two teens looked around their new surroundings with apprehension. They seemed to be in the middle of someone's backyard. But what really gave them pause was the roller coaster next to the larg oak tree. Two grade school boys were puttering about; double checking blueprints, welding pieces together, and occasionally petting the sleeping platypus nearby.

"Hey Ferb! Look, our first customers!" The boy with the triangle shaped head spotted the mutants and nudged the taller boy with green hair, waving excitedly towards them.

"Sorry, but we're not operational yet. Ferb had to make a run to the store for more peanut butter. Our mom is bringing out sandwiches soon if you wanna stay for lunch."

Rogue shook her head in disbelief; there was no way those two had truly built a roller coaster in their backyard. Forge, on the other hand had all ready made his way to the able where their plans were scattered about, mesmerized and practically giddy with excitement.

"Forge," his teammate warned him.

"But, but, pul-lease Rogue, just once? Come on! Look at this, this design is so totally far out! I would have went with a triple loop-back alley-freefall instead of a double loop twister into the vat of mud, but to each his own," Forge commented with a shrug and Rogue rolled her eyes. He rambled when he talked mechanics -of anything- and apparently roller coasters were no exception. Rogue sighed in defeat and moved closer to the boys.

"So you guys do this sort of thing often or are you feeling particularly adventurous today?" She inquired as she examined the track and car with no real clue what she was looking for to be impressed by. The shorter, more talkative boy nodded as he gave some bolts some tightening with his wrench.

"My brother Ferb and I love building things. This is our first roller coaster though. Tomorrow we're going to throw a beach party, you guys ought to come to it. Ferb's going to DJ and everything."

Rogue nodded slowly in understanding before turning back around nearly tripping over something tied around her feet. "Whoa," she was startled to find the now-awake platypus winding itself through her legs like some sort of cat. She carefully shifted her boots to avoid stepping on the animal and looked at it questioningly.

"Perry must like you. He usually doesn't do much." A lightbulb clicked on in Rogue's head and she picked up the pet, examining him closely.

"Agent P, it is nice to meet you," Rogue whispered with a small smile on her face and gave him a scratch behind his ears, catching the wink he gave her before his face returned to its stoic gaze.

"I bet if you two can talk Forge into helping, you'll be finished in no time." Forge's face lit up at her suggestion and he bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly.

"Really, Rogue? You'll let us stay? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." He rushed up to wrap her up in a hug but Rogue immediately put her hand out, stopping him in his tracks before he made contact. Forge's smile dropped, he had forgotten and nearly gotten hurt. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Rogue ruffled his hair and smirked at him.

"Go have fun. We're leaving after one ride, so make it good." Rogue's statement left no room for arguing and Forge nodded in agreement.

"One ride -check," he spun around, high-fiving Phineas and accepting the nail gun Ferb was offering him before the three got back to working on the roller coaster. Rogue sat down in the shade of the tree, allowing Perry to settle in her lap for nap, and watched the guys with a bemused look on her face.

_Best day ever, maybe?_


	3. Out in the Black

Chapter 3/ "I've Found Serenity"

"Zoe, did you accept passage of payment for two people at our last stop and neglect to inform me of such?" Captain Malcolm Reynolds was furious as he stared at the two people in question. The only thing he hated more than stowaways were Reavers, but that was because the latter had earned a special place in the seventh circle of hell that was his heart.

"No sir," his first mate replied back over the comm system. "I dont handle passenger manifests. You do, Cap."

"Then can someone tell me what in the gorram are two unpaid, undeclared people doing in MY engine room?!" Kaylee and Jayne raced from the galley, hoping desperately to catch sight of the stowaways before the Captain threw them out into the darkness of space.

Captain Reynolds kept his revolver locked on the two-what looked like human teenagers- eyes narrowed in distrust. The young woman had her gloved hands pressed hard against the bleeding wound on the young man propped up against a large engine. He was clearly in pain but was chuckling through gritted teeth and muttering something along the lines of "dying on Serenity."

"He needs help, ya idiot! Call a doctor before he goes into shock!" The woman screeched at him in an accent he didnt recognize but Mal merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, that would be counterproductive considering Im the one who shot him." She rose, hand slowly peeling off one of her gloves as she glared at him with death in her eyes. She made a step towards him but Mal waved his gun at her. "Now young lady, you just stay right there by your friend. I dont aim to miss."

/I aim to misbehave./

She didnt appear phased at having the weapon pointed at her, but before she could move closer, Mal swung his aim back to the man on the ground. Without missing a beat, she sidestepped herself firmly between her wounded friend and the captain's loaded gun.

"Now I dont know who the gorram you two are, or how you even got on my ship, but youve got about thirty seconds before my chief of security arrives to pitch you both into the void, so now would be an excellent time to explain yourselves.

Movement out of the corner of MA's line of sight caught his attention and his interest peaked when he saw River's form gracefully drop from the second level rafter to in front of the two teens. The other woman stiffened at her sudden appearance and watched warily as River ran her hand over the air between them.

"Mei Mei*, this isn't the place for you. Go find your brother or Kaylee." River tilted her head nearly completely sideways, ignoring the captain.

"Tortured mind. Broken soul. Too many of us. Let us out. Let us go. I'm the Untouchable." As if it were possible, the other woman stood straighter, hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. Something on her fallen friend beeped and Captain Reynolds watched hope flutter over the intruder's face. He pulled back the hammer as she lowered herself to her knees, hands opened and rising up. He watched as she crossed her ankles over her friend's legs.

"Now!" Her shout gave way to the quickening chaos. Jayne busted his way right in as Mal squeezed the trigger, aiming at the brightness that had swallowed the teens. River deftly kicked the gun out of his grasp, though, before he could get a single round off.

"What the gorram did you do that for River?!" Captain Mal was beyond furious and Jayne looked around confused.

"Hey, Mal, why were you shooting at the engine?" The man in charge of 'public relations' asked warily, completely oblivious to what he had just stumbled in on. "Doing that sort of thing, out here in the dark, usually causes big explosions, and you know, typically kills us."

Jayne's words jolted the Captain from his rage. He looked from River to the engine in question to back to River again and scratched his head. She was now squatting on the floor, retying her combat boots and muttering, "Rogue, I am the Rogue" under her breath.

Mal shook his head and started his way to the cockpit where he knew Zoe awaited for an explanation.

/_Damn Psychics_/ He thought, giving River one last glance before stepping out the doorway.

~fin


	4. Villengard

Chapter 4 Villengard

"Oof," Rogue landed hard in a pair of strong arms, earning a grunt from their owner. Her vision swirled and she tried to focus on the person currently holding her in a bridal position. The chiseled clean shaven jaw, the high cheek bones, and the soft lips-forming words she couldn't yet hear over the buzzing ringing in her ears. Her gaze settled on his sparkling brown eyes as she fought the creeping darkness in the edges of her vision. Her head was spinning and when her chin dropped into her chest, her vision turned black and silence followed.

* * *

Forge's face slammed hard against a grated floor and he moaned painfully, the landing having jolted him conscious.

"Rogue?" He groaned through gritted teeth, the throbbing in his shoulder reminding him of the bullet wound he was currently sporting around. He managed to lift himself into a sitting position and examined his gadget, shaking it a few times before giving up. The machines around Forge were interfering with his readings. Looking around, he deduced he was in another spaceship, if the equipment and star filled windows were any indication, but there was no sign of his teammate.

He unsteadily rose to his feet, feeling extremely woozy from all of the blood loss aboard the "_Serenity_". Holding one hand hard against the bullet hold, Forge used the other to support himself against the wall as he started making his way down the hall. Finding Rogue was his top priority, and getting out of there was a very close second.

* * *

Rogue stirred awake, hand slipping out from under the pillow as she rolled over. Her emerald eyes blinked into focus to find a set of chocolate brown ones staring at her seductively. He squeezed her jean clad hip and Rogue looked from his face to his hand back to his face. In a sick way he reminded the Goth girl of Remy and she stared at him for a couple of moments before she moved into action.

She grabbed his hand at the pressure point with lightening speed and headbutted the man as hard as she could. Rogue then pulled his arm back and flipped his body over onto his stomach. She drove his face into the bed, settling herself straddling his hips. Jerking his caught limb high and hard, she growled. His body quaked under her and it took the mutant by surprise to realize the man pinned under her was actually laughing.

"Oh, yeah, I definitely had you pegged for a top girl," he chuckled out. Rogue yanked his hair, pulling his head back at a painful angle. "Ooo darling, I like it rough."

"Where am I?" She hissed at him.

"Well, presently, you're on top of me, though if you allow me to roll over, I assure you, I can make this much more fun. Unless you're packing extra equipment in those pants of yours, in which case, I'm in the perfect position. Poke and prod away." Rogue tightened her grip and he actually moaned! She couldn't believe it, and she had thought Remy to be a walking hard-on.

"Okay, how about an easier one to start with. Who are you?" Rogue was counting silently in her head while weighing the pros against the cons of draining the guy right then and there.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

A screen blipped on and skinny man in a pinstripe suit pointed a stern finger at the Captain and commanded in a British accent, "Stop it." Immediately the man was gone and screen turned off.

"And who was that?"

"The Doctor, or a recording of him at least. He rigged it to trigger every so often as a joke. Funny man, the Doctor. Always with the same sense of humor, even if his face keeps changing."

At the mention of a doctor, Rogue instantly remembered Forge. "The guy I arrived with, he needs medical help. He's been shot. Where is he?" She yank his head back, worry filling her to the core. The man's eyes rolled back and he drew a sharp intake of air.

"You keep doing that Miss, and I'm not gonna be able to think, if you know what I mean." Rogue resigned and loosened her hold but still kept a strong grip. He actually sounded disappointed when he spoke next, "He's in the hall, just fine too, I'd wager. The nanogenes should have figured out he's injured by now. He'll be as good as new next time you see him." Rogue clearly didn't believe him, and the look she shot the back of his head clearly said as much.

"And you know this, how?"

"Magic."

"Magic?" She snorted at his answer.

"Yes, magic. Would you like to one of my tricks?" Before Rogue could answer, he moved faster than she could follow and she found herself on her back, looking up at the man as he towered over her. His knees on either side of her thighs kept her legs shut tight and his hands held her own smaller ones over her head. She growled and the grin on his face grew bigger.

"Hope that isn't the only one in your arsenal, Jack. Otherwise I'll be disappointed." Rogue shifted her body, testing his pin job. He had a firm handle on her, but not painful.

He chuckled at her joke before dropping his face to hover centimeters above her, "I made you swoon earlier and you don't seem like the type to go about doing that for every Tom, Dick, and Harry. Am I right?"

"Must have been a head wound," Rogue replied, stiffening as he drew closer to her exposed skin. As much as it would serve him right if she did drain him, she really -really- didn't want his sex-addled psychee bouncing around in her head. She watched as he lowered his lips closer to hers. "You'll regret doing that."

Captain Jack smirked, his breath hot against her face, "I've done millions of things over hundreds of lifetimes and you want to know the one consistency? No matter what I did, I've never been burdened with regret."

_/I find that hard to believe./_ Before Rogue could voice her opinion, his lips connected to hers and the mutant's mind was filled with his memories. Flashes of the Doctor, Torchwood, the time he had been on intergalactic television, Mickey, aliens, sex with aliens, lots of sex with aliens, and of course, his one regret.

"Rose." Rogue whispered against his lips and Captain Jack lifted himself off of her slowly, shaking his head to clear it of the confusion. He reached over and pressed a button on the wall best he could after the energy drain and he was immediately covered in small balls of bright light. The lights swirled around him then shifted their attention to Rogue after the Captain looked refreshed and full of life.

Rogue was too busy dealing with the new voice in her head to put up much of a fight with the balls of lights covering her and she weakly tried to cross her arms over her. Captain Jack kept her limbs away from her face, however, and forced her to look at him. He gave her a reassuring smile as he spoke, "they're nanogenes. They're healing you. Don't be scared." As the lights faded away, Rogue sat up, amazed and befuddled at the same time. Jack stood up, grabbing her bare hand and pulling her flush against him. Rogue had her eyes locked on their joined hands, the skin to skin contact sending her reeling.

"What did you do?" She whispered the question as tears welled up and rapidly, blinked them away. "What did you do to me?!" Rogue demanded, jerking her hand out of his grasp.

Jack wrapped his arms around her, pinning her struggling form against his body, "I kissed you. Haven't you been kissed before? And despite that little life-sucking reaction of yours, I most certainly intend on doing it again, more thoroughly." Rogue knew exactly how thorough Jack intended to be and though she shook her head furiously and her mind was screaming for her to get away, her knees went weak and she grabbed the front of his shirt for support.

Chuckling, Jack did not fail to notice her action, "two swoons in one day. That'll be a record, even for me." His hand lowered down her back as he dipped her slowly, lips creeping closer to hers. Rogue seemed frozen, unable to move out of his grasp, and part of her, she reluctantly admitted, didn't want to leave his arms, especially if it meant he would kiss her again and again.

Jack smiled, pleased when she stopped struggling. Closer his lips drew to hers and he watched mesmerized as she slowly closed her bright green eyes expectantly. From a hair's breath away from capturing her lusciously plump lips, he felt her whisper "please".

His lips brushed hers, soft like a feather, before the door crashed open. Rogue blinked her eyes a few times, as if awakening from a spell and turned her head to the noise. She easily broke out of Jack's hold when she saw it was Forge creeping in, the captain still being slightly dazed from her simple touch.

"Forge! Oh god!" Rogue helped her friend to a sitting position against the wall. She turned vengeful eyes towards Jack, "You said he'd be fine! This is NOT fine. Help him or I'll drain you completely dry and do it myself." The Captain broke from his stupor, surprised to see a bleeding man on his floor, but he recovered quickly.

"Do what I did earlier, and push that blue button on the wall. The nanogenes will do the rest." Rogue looked hard at him then to Forge, torn between believing the man who had taken her breath away or possibly losing her friend. She took a deep breath before reaching high above Forge's head and giving the blinking blue button a hard push.

The little bulbs of light coasted over her fingers before jumping to Forge and engulfing his body. Rogue waited with baited breath as the nanogenes worked and Captain Jack watched her, making the firm decision he was going to find her again. The life sucking kiss had been both terrifying and exhilarating and he was determined to repeat the event as often as possible.

The nanogenes vanished, their work completed, and Rogue stared awestruck at her teammate, brushing her fingertip over the skin where the bullet hole had been. Forge's coloring had returned and he looked at her in surprise.

"Rogue, am I dead?" He asked, worry filling his features. Rogue laughed in relief and shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly, so glad to see he was fine.

"Then how are you -touching- me?" Forge asked hesitantly. He had never seen this side of the reclusive Goth and was not quite sure what to think of it. He stood warily to his feet, seeing the other man in the room for the first time. "And who is that?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," the man in question stated, stepping up and extending a hand in greeting.

A screen clicked on and a different man from before appeared, this time sporting a bow-tie and fez. He pointed his finger again at the Captain and commanded in a slightly different accent from the the first man, "Stop it," before he too vanished and the screen turned off once again.

Forge paled and he pulled Rogue close to him. "We have to get out of here, now," he hissed at her. "That man on the screen is a mad man, a mad man with a box in fact, and that guy over there is just as dangerous. Thousands of people have died simply because they had met those two. They're cursed."

Jack looked a bit taken back, offended even, "hey, I got that curse lifted over two centuries ago. Besides you know the saying, 'Valar Morghulis*', and all that."

Forge turned dangerous eyes to him, "doesn't seem to apply to you, though, does it Captain?!" His gadget beeped its rebooting signal and the Jack smiled.

"And what about you two, eh? Tell me, does your Earth time-line recognize mutants as people yet, or are you still being hunted and beaten like dogs? They don't consider you much of a man there, I wager. What's that Earth line? Oh yeah, those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

Rogue stood beside her friend and teammate, "What are you two going on about? Forge, this guy healed your bullet wound. You see all that blood on the floor, that's you, every bit of it. You could at least thank him before you two get into a pissing contest."

"The nanogenes fixed me, not him. Big difference."

"Oh, yeah, they're programmed to heal, I just tell them when and where, no big deal." Jack countered, not really caring much for the man he had just -by proxy- saved.

"Will you both shut it!" Rogue was tired and rubbed her temples gingerly, wishing she had some aspirin. Between the Captain Jack in her head hitting on -everyone- and challenging half of them to duels, and the others arguing over him being in there to begin with, Rogue could easily feel a migraine coming on and the quarreling guys outside of her head were not helping matters in the least. Jack gave her an odd look while Forge huffed and crossed his arms with a frown. She was soooo tempted to roll her eyes at her teammate's display of the pouts. Instead she settled for whacking him soundly on the arm. "Good, now Forge, how much longer before we can jump out of here?"

Her teammate uncrossed his arms and pushed a few buttons on the gadget he had strapped to his arm, "well, it's ready to go now, but I'm getting heavy interference that wouldn't allow it to activate. So, unless we can get clear of whatever is causing the feedback, we're stuck here."

Rogue shook her head and gave Jack a look as she spoke, "no we're not. He has half of an anti-teleportation field around his room. Allows people to drop in, but harder to drop out at a moment's notice. Of course, most stick around longer than they mean to because they assume the field is wrapped around the ship. But that's not that case, is it Captain Harkness?" The man raised an eyebrow, challenging her with only a look. He really liked this girl.

"What are you talking about Rogue?"

"All we have to do to step out of the room. The anti-teleportation field doesn't extend past the doorway." Forge looked like someone had just slapped him and he gave him forehead a sound 'smack'.

"Of course, a little runner ship like this, wouldn't be able to generate enough energy to maintain an entire field around the ship for long periods of times. He'd run out of fuel long before he reached the next docking station. Of course...wait, how did you know that, Rogue?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, and made to push Forge out the doorway, "not really important now, is it? Time to be going." Jack followed after the teens and waited for his moment, neither mutant realizing he was trailing them.

Forge pushed a couple of buttons with Rogue's grip still on his shoulders, "jumping in five, four, three..."

Jack grabbed Rogue's face with both of his hands and turned her towards him when Forge started counting down. Capturing her surprised lips easily, he kissed her long and deeply, only partly noticing when the teleportation activated around them. As the brightness faded away, Jack could feel Rogue pulling away, though very reluctant to do so, and he looked at her with a big grin. Before Forge could butt in regarding the unexpected passenger, Jack flashed his own wrist teleportation device at the mutant. Giving Rogue one final peck on the lips, he saluted and pressed his wrist band, disappearing in a flash.

*see _Game of Thrones_ ep "Valar Morghulis"*


End file.
